


Wandering Eyes

by cherie_soleil



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bazz is just trying to do his job, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, F/M, One Shot, Sidon being submissive, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherie_soleil/pseuds/cherie_soleil
Summary: Lana had been spending less time with Sidon due to his duties, making her a bit lonely without his company. She decided to have a bit of fun and follow him to the upcoming meeting he has with the elder Zora.





	Wandering Eyes

The meeting was starting to grow more and more uninteresting, especially with the bickering of the elders. There were others who discussed how they can ensure the domain’s trades will be stable, especially with the other races, while others were having a debate whether or not they should even do such things. Sidon, on the other hand, was a flustering mess. Lana had decided to slip under the table and give her prince the pleasure of having his two manhoods sucked during the meeting, to which she seems to be enjoying so far.

The prince’s face was written with pleasure all over as he cupped her face with one hand, watching her intently as she worked her mouth and hands with him.

“M-must you really do such a thing to me during a meeting? They might catch us doing—“ and with one slow lick, Sidon sighs shakily. He couldn’t resist himself whenever she does that, and she knew that of course. She knew how it would always bring him to the edge after sucking on him for a while, then pulling herself away to lick his shaft from the base and up to the tippy top. The thought of someone seeing them do such indecent things excited him, making his member twitch in anticipation. His gaze on her small form in between his thighs was cut off when one of the elders called his name out.

“O-oh, I apologize. I was simply t-thinking about what else we could do about... the t-trade...” still trying to keep his composure, he placed both of his elbows on top of the table as he covered his face by resting his head on top of his hands.

“Are you doing alright, my prince?”

“Yes, n-no need to worry. Now, let us proceed to our next discussion,” as the discussion erupted once more, Sidon quickly moved back to look at her who is diligently pleasuring him with her mouth and now, her hand. He was tempted to throw his head back but he knew it would grow more suspicions towards him so he simply pet her face with one hand. Lana shuddered; she’d always loved it when Sidon would pet her, specifically behind her ear or her cheeks so with that, her pace quickened, slowly getting a bit audible.

The prince was thankful that the table was big enough for everyone to be a few meters apart from him and from each other, but that didn’t stop one particular Zora from seeing what was happening. Bazz had heard a bit of the noises coming from Lana so he glanced at the prince and noticed something moving from underneath the table. To his surprise, it was Lana giving him a blowjob.

Bazz’s cheeks immediately turned red as a cherry as he watched her work her way with the prince. He couldn’t deny; he was enjoying how she looks but as soon as Lana made eye contact with him, he visibly flinched but never cut their gazes. This made her smile and laugh softly to herself, placing a finger on her lips as if to tell him not to say anything before tucking in a strand of her hair behind her ear to go back to what she was doing. Occasionally, she would go back to glancing at the captain just to tease him. Of course, he would try his best to remain calm and not show the red tint across his face.

Bazz watched them for a moment, trying not to get aroused from what she was doing, and saw the prince lean back a bit. He appears to be talking to Lana but he immediately flinched as he slowly turned his head to the captain with a blush as red as his scales while Bazz coughed to signal Sidon to turn his attention back to the meeting.

“I’m sorry, I think I might have been too distracted for today. Should we call it a day?” the others sighed before agreeing to wrap up the meeting and leave, well except for Bazz, Sidon, and Lana.

As soon as everyone left, Lana’s head popped up from underneath the table and chuckled, “Sorry you had to see that, captain. I was giving the prince a little tease.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you saw what she was doing?”

“How was I supposed to tell you? I can’t just go and say that a particular small Hylian seems to be sucking you off in the middle of a meeting and risking the two of you getting caught!” Lana stifled a laugh by covering her mouth with both hands as she sat on the prince’s lap. Sidon sighed and simply dismissed the captain, letting him head back to his post. His attention then turned to the Hylian who was sitting innocently on his lap.

“As for you, young lady, what do you think you were doing? We could have been caught doing indecent things in public!” Lana then held the prince’s hand and brought it up to her face, letting him cup it, “I missed you so I decided it would be nice to spend some time together... And you seem to have liked it, haven’t you?” His body stiffened, amusing the Hylian as she run her fingers against his scaled arm.

“The thought of being caught excites you, doesn’t it? Having you,” her other hand found its way to where his two members stood twitching, brushing the tip of one of them as she cupped the prince’s face, “fill my mouth with your length while the other being pleased by my hand... It excites you, doesn’t it?” Sidon’s body shuddered. He wanted to deny what she said but with her hands running down his twitching sex, it was hard for those words to leave his mouth.

“My sweet prince, won’t you tell me what you want me to do?” her voice turning velvet against his ear; he felt her every touch against his shaft, her breath against his scales, that it drove him to insanity.

“Please...” he begged as his breathing started to hitch. Seeing him all riled up made her blush in excitement but she made sure to take her time with him and put him on the edge to give him the best pleasure he could experience.

“Please what, my prince? Tell me everything you want me to do so I can give you what you want.” she peppered him with kisses against his chest, then his palm before pulling away to focus her attention back to his trembling lengths. To this, it was Sidon’s turn to twitch in anticipation from her touch. Eyes half-lidded while his mouth agape, he slowly found his words and spoke up,

“Please... I want to bury myself deep inside you and pleasure you with my cocks. Please, madame... Please let me use my body to pleasure you.” Hearing his voice crack a bit gave her goosebumps. Goddess, she loved seeing him with pleading eyes. If it was possible, she can practically see hearts starting to form all over him. She then took her glasses off, folding it before setting it on the table behind her before attending to his needy form.

“My sweet prince Sidon,” she cooed, sending chills down the prince’s spine. She never used his name too often so hearing it roll off her tongue like a pearl sliding down a silk cloth made his scales stand up, “You will be rewarded for your obedience so for now, try your best to hold yourself back.” and with that, she began sucking on one of the tips as the other was being played around by her hand. Sidon’s head was practically going haywire from the stimulation that she had been giving him since the meeting. Despite wanting to reach his climax, he knew that he’d only suffer even more if he disobeyed her.

Lana started to slowly rock her hips against his leg, earning a moan from the prince. His shaking voice was music to her ears; she continued to pleasure him with her hands before stopping to get off his lap. His eyes slowly flutter open, “Why did you stop?”

“I was wondering if you’d really want to continue in this room rather than the bedroom. I did say that you enjoyed the idea of getting caught but... I don’t want my prince to get in trouble.” Sidon quickly pulled her by her arm and looked at her with dilated eyes.

“It matters not where we do it. I need you, Lana. I need you so badly right now.” Her cheeks flushed red, never expecting to see him beg so much to be fucked. She bit her lip before giving him a long kiss.

“Very well, I think it’s time for your reward, my sweet prince Sidon.” slowly, she started to pull all of her clothing off along with her undergarments before sliding back onto his lap. If she were to lean to the side a bit, she would see the wagging of his tail from behind. She then brought his hands up to let them rest on both sides of her hips, making his eyes widen a bit.

“Madame, I—“

“For now, you are allowed to hold me and control my body as you please yourself. You’ve been such a good boy and good boys deserve rewards, no?” Lana reaches up to his face to pet him and scratch the underside of his jaw, making him shudder. He nodded then slowly, he picked her up and positioned his tip against her dripping sex; she holds back a moan, not letting him get the pleasure of hearing her just yet until he’s finally slid one of his lengths deep in her. Lana leans against his chest and moans softly, making Sidon let out a shaky sigh. He waits for a moment to let her adjust to his length while peppering her with soft kisses all over her face.

“My sweet prince, you are absolutely the most wonderful person I have ever met. I could never show you enough how much I appreciate you,” it was then her turn to shower him with kisses as he held her in place. His mouth was resting against her shoulder, teeth threatening to bite down onto her skin, while he growls under his breath. Lana chuckles before gliding her hands across his scales.

“You’re getting impatient now, hm? Well then, how about you go and please yourself with my body,” and with that, he started at a steady pace. Shockwaves of pleasure filled the two of them as the slapping of her skin echoed through the room. Every thrust made her shudder and let out soft moans, still trying to hold them back but Sidon had noticed this. He growls at her once more then proceeded to bare his fangs into her shoulder, sucking and licking on the mark he’s created. Moans start to become more audible as his thrusts grew erratic.

“S-Sidon,” she moaned. This was enough to get him to pull out from her and turn her around, now having her back against his chest. Before Lana could even say anything else, Sidon slipped himself back in once more, earning another sweet moan from her. She tried holding onto him as she felt herself closer and closer to her climax but Sidon made it impossible by holding her up with his hands gripping her thighs.

“Sidon, w-wait. I’m—“ he pulls her closer, practically wrapping his arms around her small frame as he purrs against her ear, “Please, not yet. I want to cum with you, Lana. Please let me fill your womb with my seed as you climax on my cock.” his begging gave her goosebumps; she held onto his arms, trying her best to keep herself from orgasming until she couldn’t hold back anymore. Her body jerked, back arching, and finally she came undone on him. Sidon groans as he felt her walls clench around him before leaning against her ear, gasping and panting.

“I-I’m close, please let me cum. Please let me fill you up, my sweet little Hylian.” she simply responds with a nod and his name being moaned. With one last thrust, he spills his seed inside that drove them both to their highest peaks of pleasure. Lana rested herself against Sidon, trying to catch her breath as she felt his seed spilling out of her. She trembled in his arms, still feeling overstimulated from earlier before feeling a pair of lips on the mark now present on her shoulder.

“I’m terribly sorry for going out of control there, Lana. I didn’t mean to disobey you and dirty your skin with my mark.” his head hung low as he kept her close to his body but instead of getting a reprimand, a hand reached up to his face and pet him.

“Shh, my sweet prince. I’ve told you that you can have full control of my body as a reward and you did such a fantastic job,” she hummed. Her eyes darted off to her stomach and noticed how there was a bulge forming in her womb, making her a bit embarrassed at the sight.

“To think that something as big as this,” hands begin to trace along her skin and his shaft inside of her, “would fit inside of me is extraordinary. You must really love me for you to completely fill me up like this.” Sidon blushed intensely at her remark before burying his crest against her shoulder.

“You make it sound like I don’t.” Lana laughs softly before pulling his hand up to her face and placing a kiss on it, “I didn’t mean such a thing. I love you so much, my sweet prince Sidon.” Although it wasn’t noticeable to her, his lips curled into a smile before playfully nibbling on her skin.

“I love you too, my sweet little Hylian. I love you with all of my heart,” he hummed against her ear, giving her chills down her spine. Sidon chuckled before lifting her back up to set her down on the ground, looking at the mess they’ve spilled. Still feeling a bit weak, she leaned back against the edge of the table before laughing softly.

“We should get all of this cleaned up before anyone finds out how I’ve seduced the prince yet again.” Sidon laughs a bit before standing up to help clean the mess they’ve done. After doing so, he went back and picked up Lana in his arms, making her cling onto him.

“Do you think the captain heard us from the outside of this room?” Lana asked.

“If we see him all flustered like earlier then the answer would be yes.” both of them laughed as they walked out of the room before seeing Bazz standing by the entrance, a complete flustering mess. This made them laugh even more; they started apologizing to the captain for the fuss from earlier and headed back to the prince’s quarters.

 


End file.
